classic_battlefield_moddingfandomcom-20200214-history
Editing the Soldiers Kit - SkinnedMesh - Part 7
Editing the Soldiers Kit - SkinnedMesh - Part 7 APPLYING THE MATERIAL If you remember(read above where we imported RPG-26 through "Merge") when importing we indicated to using the material from scene - "Use Scene Material"(screenshot 70) For one ".skinnedmesh"-file, for example, in our file what we edit - "spetz_kits.skinnedmesh" is using 6 texture-files in ".dds" format("spetz_kits_c.dds", "spetz_kits_b.dds", "pilot_kits_spetz_b.dds", "pilot_kits_spetz_c.dds", "spetz_dropbag_b.dds" , "spetz_dropbag_c.dds"), where the texture-files which contain the "c" letter is use for the "diffuse color map", and these wich contine "b" letter - for "bump map". So here - all the textures of kits, pilots and bags for one game fraction(Spetznaz, SAS, Insurgents), must be in these 6 ".dds"-files. In our cause all textures for helmet, RPG-26, pistol, knife and the rest etc, are located in two files - "spetz_kits_c.dds" and "spetz_kits_b.dds". About materials. In "spetz_kits.skinnedmesh" there are three ID materials(???), these is "SpetzKits_tangent", "Pilot_tangent" and "drop_tangent". The "SpetzKits_tangent" material is used for kits's textures(Assault, Engineer etc). The "Pilot_tangent" for pilots(heli, aircraft) and tankist crew(on the tank turret). The "drop_tangent" for soldier's bags. In our project "RPG-26 Agleni" use ID material from Project Reality, and the rest objects use ID materials from BF2SF. And when we imported in project RPG-26 its material was imported too.This is not good. on the screenshot: "хорошо" - good не хорошо 2 материала - is not good, two materials Our edited AT-kit(geom2) have 2 materials, the rest kits has only 1 material.(screenshot 71) And if we do not change imported material, in the game we will see this(screenshots 72, 73, 74, 75, 76) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQMXhLw3Y_A&list=UU7JpmVZHEwaSiy-L71wmbhw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2pYY9iwNo4&list=UU7JpmVZHEwaSiy-L71wmbhw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BW7w-Dzb9fU&list=UU7JpmVZHEwaSiy-L71wmbhw the floating kit's meshes(floating). The imported RPG-26 Agleni have "main_tangent" material from Project Reality which was imported with RPG meshes. And so in the AT kit is 2 materials - "main_tangent" and "SpetzKits_tangent". Conclusion - the each meshes of each lod must be have only one ID material. We beginig to set the correct ID to the RPG-26 Agleni material. The rest kit's meshes have the correct ID material. On the 3dsmax toolbar we open the "Material Editor" window.(screenshot 77 and screenshot 78) In it window through "Material->Get Material...", or with "G" hotkey, or through "Get Material"(screenshot 79) |- ! scope="col" | |} we open the "Material/Map Browser" window.(screenshot 80) In "Material/Map Browser" window, "Browse From" options, we putting the point before the "Scene".In "Material/Map Browser" window will appear "BF2Object" material.We double click on it, and in "Material Editor" window will appear tangents(ID materials for kits - 34 pieces).(screenshot 81) We can close the "Material/Map Browser" window, and open the "Select Objects" window, and we select any mesh from any kit.For example we select mesh "8"(the helmet) of geom2/lod0. In "Right Column" we go to the "Modify", and "Editable Mesh" we switch on "Face", "Polygon" or "Element" mode, and in 3dsmax "Editing Window" we select the helmet's cube completely.In "Right Column" under "Surface Properties" in option "Material" we will see - "Set ID" - 5, "Select ID" - 5, "No Name" - 5.This is the material's ID.(screenshot 82) All AT-kit(geom2) meshes must have the ID material "5".Our RPG-26 meshes "spetz_kits__SimpleObject" have ID material "16".(screenshot 83) Is need to give it the "5" ID material. In "Right Column", in "Surface Properties/Material", in "Set ID", "Select ID", "No Name" fields instead "16" we input "5". Now is need to change ID material for mesh "spetz_kits__SimpleObject" of "lod1".But for beginig we need to know the ID material number for meshes of "lod1".Its ID material is "6".The RPG-26 mesh of lod1 has ID material "17".We change "17" on "6" in all three fields.(screenshot 84) We gave ID material to our RPG-26 meshes. Editing the Soldiers Kit - SkinnedMesh - Part 8